villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Josef Heiter
' ' Dr. Joseph Heiter or commonly and simply reffered to as Dr. Heiter is the main antagonist of the horror film "The Human Centipede" and is arguably one of the most disturbing and perverted characters in cinema, even by horror standards - subjecting his victims to unthinkable horror in order to pursue his insane goals. He was portrayed by Dieter Laser. Dr. Heiter was utterly obsessed with creating what he termed a "human centipede" - kidnapping three tourists and surgically joins them, mouth to anus, forming a perverse "centipede" but also causing unimaginable suffering to those involved. History Lindsay and Jenny, two American tourists in Germany, are drugged and kidnapped by crazed surgeon Dr. Heiter when they seek help after their car breaks down. The women awake in a makeshift medical ward and witness Heiter informing a kidnapped truck driver that he is "not a match" and killing him. When the women wake up a second time, Heiter has secured a new male captive, Japanese tourist Katsuro . The doctor explains that he is a world-renowned expert at separating conjoined twins, but dreams of making new creatures that share a single digestive system. He describes in detail how he will surgically connect his three victims mouth-to-anus. After Lindsay fails in an attempt to escape, Heiter performs the surgery on his victims, placing Lindsay in the middle, Katsuro at the front, and Jenny at the rear. Before beginning the operation, Heiter explains to Lindsay that he had experimented with creating a 'three dog', also joined mouth-to-anus, which died shortly after surgery. Heiter tells Lindsay that the middle dog of his creation experienced the most pain, and as a punishment for her escape attempt she will become the middle part of his centipede. Once the operation is complete the doctor tries to train his centipede as a pet, and watches with great delight as Lindsay is forced to swallow Katsuro's excrement. However, Heiter eventually becomes irritated after being kept awake by the constant screaming of his victims and realising that Jenny is dying from blood poisoning. When two detectives, Kranz and Voller, visit the house to investigate the disappearance of tourists, Heiter decides to add them to his centipede as replacements for Jenny. Heiter fails in an attempt to drug the detectives, and they leave the house to obtain a search warrant. The victims attempt to escape from the ward, crawling up the stairs, and Katsuro attacks Heiter. Their attempt to escape ultimately fails. Katsuro confesses to the doctor, in Japanese, that he deserves his fate because he had treated his family poorly. Katsuro then commits suicide by slitting his own throat with a piece of glass. The detectives return to the house and conduct separate searches, as Heiter hides near his swimming pool. Kranz finds the makeshift ward and then hears a gunshot. He discovers Heiter's victims before finding Voller dead in the swimming pool. Heiter shoots Kranz in the stomach, and Kranz responds by shooting Heiter in the head. Kranz then falls in the pool, dead. Back in the house, Jenny and Lindsay hold hands as Jenny dies from her infection. Lindsay is left alone in the house, trapped between her deceased fellow captives. Trivia *Although the film claimed to use real-life surgical science, many experts have since ridiculed the idea that a "human centipede" could ever be created. *In the sequel set in the "real world", Martin, an obese mentally unstable man becomes sexually aroused by the movie The Human Centipede, and decides to copy Heiter's methods. However due to his not being a medical expert, he uses things like duct tape and kitchen applicences to create his centipede, which is larger than Dr Heiters. *In the South Park episode, HumancentiPad, Steve Jobs tortured Kyle, a Japanese man, and a woman and made all three of them a "human centipede-esque" Apple product called the HumancentiPad. In the end, he had to pry them apart and let them go due to a loophole. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Torturer Category:Deceased Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Perverts Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Mad Scientist Category:God Wannabe Category:Nazis Category:Movie Villains Category:Sadists Category:Comedic Villains Category:Murderer Category:Gunmen Category:Knifemen Category:Sociopaths Category:Kidnapper Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Abusers Category:Humans Category:Master Manipulator Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Successful Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Obsessed Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Male Villains